Concrete Angel
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: story about the song 'Concrete Angel' and Rein is the Angel , SHEIN kind of :/ ... short one shot...


**kidi: this is a story about**

**patat: Rein and Shade **

**timmy: in a 'Concrete Angel' ver.**

**amriti: kidi was listining to 'Concrete Angel' from**

**kidi: Martina McBride**

**iry: it's a really beautifull song**

**kidi: now let's start**

**disclaimer: the song and anime, characters are not made by kidi.**

**kidi: btw it's a one shot :)**

* * *

Little 10 years old Rein

_walks to school with the lunch she packed,_

_ nobody knows what's she's holding back_.

_ Wearing the same_ blue _dress she wore yesterday_,

_she hides the bruises with linen and lace_.

The truth is , Fine Rein's twin sister and her father died.

Same place , same time , same day, it was just a car accident that happend 2 years ago , but it costed the lifes of 2 beautiful souls.

The only family member Rein have is her mother Elsa, but she became an alcoholic.

Her mother always comes home angry, and lets out her anger by beating up her own daughter.

The only one who knows this is Shade, Fine's long time crush...But also Rein's long time crush.

_ The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_ it's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

_ Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_ sometimes she wishes she was never born._

Rein's teacher wonders whats wrong with her, but she never asks. It's hard to see the pain, when Rein's always pretending to be fine.

Bearing the burden of her mothers yelling and beating, sometimes she wishes she was never born in this cruel world.

_ Through the_ beatings and the pain ,

_she stands hard as a stone,_

_ in a world where she can't rise above_.

_But her dreams give her wings _

_and she flies to a place _

_where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel~..._

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,_

_ the neighbors hear but they turn out the light._

_ a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_ when morning comes it will be to late..._

Sob. Sob . Sob...Rein cries because ,her mother yelled bad words to her. Because she was talking to the neighbors son Shade.

They were talking about what they where going to do in life. And Shade confessed his love to Rein, Rein was very happy.

"So Rein, what are going to do when you grow up?" Shade asked. "First i will get out of this house then live my own life." Rein said.

"What about your love life?" Shade asking again but blushing? "umm...Then i would like to marry the person i love.." Rein said also blushing.

Shade wanted to say something else but then heard is parents say "Shade say goodbye to Rein and go to sleep" he did what his parents said.

**(kidi: Rein and Shade's house was very close to each other) **Shade said goodbye and kissed Rein and the cheeck. Rein was blushing deep red.

But then..Her mother opend the door with a **SLAM**. "REIN!" she yelled and started to beat her up. The neighbors hear , but ignored it and turned out the lights.

_When morning come it will be to late..._

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_ she stands hard as a stone._

_ In a world where she can't rise above_

_. But her dreams give her wings_

_ and she flies to a place_

_ where she's loved_

_..Concrete Angel~..._

Rein woke up and saw that, she became a gosht.. She cried next to her body , who was covered with blood.  
Sob. Sob. Sob. Sob. Sob... "..Rein.." a voice called her, she turned around and saw a girl with curly black hair like the night , her bangs where covering her eyes and she wore a beautiful white dress.

"W-who are y-you?" Rein said scared. The black haired girl looked up and now you can see her bloody red eyes staring at Rein

"...Fate.." The girl said "My...name...is Fate...and i'll... bring you...back home.." Fate said slowly.

"you will..bring me back home? To Fine and papa?" Rein asked.

"Yes... Will you take my hand and come with me ..to...heaven?" Fate said reaching out her hand to Rein. Rein looked at her hand then , back to Fate...

"Yes , i will" Rein took Fate's hand then everything went black...

_An angel girl with an upturned face..._

_ A name is written on a polished rock._

_ A broken heart that the world forgot._

_ Through the wind and the rain,_

_ she stands hard as a stone._

_ In a world where she can't rise above._

_ But her dreams give her wings_

_ and she flies to a place_

_ where she's loved_

_.. Concrete Angel~..._

Police cars where everywhere, a little girl was killed.. Her name was written on a polished rock, a little girl that the world forgot..

**Many years later...**

Elsa died in jail.. Shade was happy married ..with Aiko.

On The their wedding day.

"Will you. Shade Moon..take Aiko Sakura as your wife?" the priest said.  
" I will." Shade said with a smile.  
"And will you , Aiko Sakura..take Shade Moon as your husband?" The priest asked .  
"I will" Aiko said with a smile.  
" Then i declare you as, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest said, Shade kissed his beautiful bride..

Rein and Fine where watching over them.. from above..

When shade carried his bride outside he heard something like:

_"..Goodbye and be happy.."_

Shade smiled ...And lived a happy life with .

* * *

**kidi: hey ! you know what...**

**timmy, iry, patat, amriti: what?**

**kidi: child abuse should StOP RIGHT NOW!**

**timmy, iry, patat, amriti: HELL YEAH!**

**iry: but...ummm...how?**

**kidi: he? eerrrr...**

**timmy: you don't know how , do you?**

**kidi: he he he ...**

**amriti: well goodbye guys **

**iry: see u in 'we are twins' **

**timmy: bye bye and don't forget to review...**

**patat: dear silent readers, don't be shy and review :)**


End file.
